one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bender vs. T-1000
Bender vs. T-1000 '''is Season 2 Episode 17 of DraconicA's One Minute Melees. Description Someday, the machines might rise against us. It might be an AI going sentient and nuking the world... or it just might be a small desire to kill all humans, as a goal to work towards maybe one day. What would happen when Bender from Futurama takes on the T-1000 from Terminator 2? Intro One Minute Melee! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! '''2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!! Go! (Cue Character Select Remix; 0:00-0:10) Player 1 moves from Metal Sonic to T-1000. Player 2 picks Bender. Ready? Yes. (Character Select Remix fades out.) Fight Who do you want to win? Bender Bender Bender! Skynet's next big weapon WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DCA?! New New York. 9:43 PM. KNOCK KNOCK! The door to the Planetary Express building is opened by Bender Bending Rodriguez, holding a beer in one hand. “Wadda ya want?!” In front of the opened door is a stern police officer, who holds up a picture. “I’m looking for this man.” Bender looks at the picture, seeing that it is of none other that Philip J. Fry, his roomate. “Fry? He’s back there in the conference room.” Bender nonchalantly takes a swig of his beer as the police officer marches past and into the conference room. Bender closes the door and proceeds towards the break room. “Eh, he seems safe enough.” “AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” Bender, recognising that scream, rushes to the conference room. There, he sees Fry cowering as the police officer approaches him, arms replaced with blades. Bender throws his now empty beer bottle at the police officer, who is really Skynet’s T-1000. T-1000 turns towards Bender. “Listen here,” Bender yells, “I can appreciate your want to kill humans, but if you wanna get to him, you’re gonna have to get through me first!” (Cue .execute, 1:07-1:10) T-1000 marches towards Bender. Bender’s eyes widen. “Uh-oh!” It all depends on your skill! FIGHT!!! (.execute, 1:10-2:10) 60 Bender leans backwards as T-1000 takes a swipe with one of his blade arms. Bender grabs the blade by the flat sides, holding it as he punches T-1000 in the chest. He then bonks his opponent in the head before grabbing a chair and slamming down with it. He finishes by going down onto the ground and pummeling T-1000 in the face. 53 T-1000 slips right through one of Bender’s punches, slipping away while turning into a metallic blob. It rematerializes behind bender and turns his finger into a spike, scraping right by Bender’s arm. Bender, still on the ground, kicks back T-1000 before getting up, grabbing a chair, and throwing it, causing it to shatter upon impact. T-1000 continues marching towards bender, however, and picks him up. 45 T-1000 bashes bender into the table three times, the last time forcing the table to break. Before he could get up, Bender gets stabbed in the chest compartment. This barely does anything, however, so Bender is able to bend the blade through his chest until it breaks. 42 Bender holds the spike in his hand, using it as a sword to beacon T-1000 closer. The spike quickly turns to liquid, however, and then gets absorbed into T-1000, who socks the shocked bender across the face. Bender gets sent right next to the cowering Fry, who screams again. T-1000 lunges towards Bender… just to actually be attacking Fry. Fry narrowly avoids a stab before running behind the company rocket. 35 Bender takes this chance to whack T-1000 into the nearby elevator’s button. The elevator immediately opens, allowing Bender to take the fight inside. 33 The two box each other inside the elevator, creating plenty of dents within it. Eventually, the elevator opens up on the bottom most floor of the building, which even includes a pit leading to the Earth’s molten core. T-1000 kicks Bender well into the room. 30 Bender finds a shotgun on the table next to him and fires upon T-1000, creating a visible impact. Bender reloads and shoots again, creating another impact and slowing T-1000 down. Bender reloads and fires a headshot, creating a large hole through T-1000’s forehead. T-1000 finally arrives at Bender and slashes across his chest, forcing Bender to stumble back and loose grip of the gun. 25 T-1000’s wounds seal back up as it uses its blade arm to stab Bender again. He removes the blade and kicks Bender to the side. Bender lands next to a pipe and bends it off before running forwards and hitting T-1000 upside the head. 21 Bender continues his assault with several more brutal looking swings, eventually distorting T-1000’s shape. Bender eventually gets T-1000 onto the ground and continues the beating. T-1000, in an abrupt move, liquifies into and through the pipe, turning into a gigantic blade as it exits. Bender, moments from receiving another hole in him, throws the pipe to the side. 15 Bender grabs onto a pipe above him. When T-1000 comes close, Bender bends the pipe open and towards it, the hot air melting him slightly… but only for a bit. 12 T-1000 jumps up onto the pipe that Bender is on, forcing Bender to swing himself up onto the pipe. 10 Bender steps around T-1000 and kicks it towards the middle of the room, above the lava pit. T-1000 clings onto the pipe and swings back up again. 8'' Bender hops over T-1000, stomping him along the way. ''6 T-1000, knocked down yet still clinging to the pipe, draws closer to Bender. 5'' Bender retorts, “Yeah, just get out already!” as he bends the pipe in front of him, snapping it. ''1 As the rest of the pipe falls, T-1000 holds onto the little bit of pipe still in front of Bender, who stomps T-1000 down into the molten core below. K.O.! T-1000 lets out a horrible screech as it slowly dies, briefly transforming into the likes of various random citizens… and Dr. Zoidberg. Bender laughs, “Haha! Bender wins! There is no thing that can sta-” His bit of pipe bends under Bender’s weight. “Uh-oh.” Bender falls into the molten core as Fry enters the scene through the well wrecked elevator. Fry rushes over to the molten core as Bender sinks in. Bender’s arm is still sticking out of the pit, as it slowly forms a thumbs-up. Fry cries, “Bender… you died saving me.” Suddenly, bender’s thumbs-up giving arm rises… along with Bender himself, who hops out of the pit, albeit bloated. Bender yells, “Fry, you dumbass! You’ve seen me survive in there before!” Bender than slaps Fry with his still heated hand, burning Fry’s cheek and forcing him to yell in pain. Results (Cue Futurama Theme, 0:35-) This melee's winner is... Bender!Category:Futurama vs. Terminator themed One Minute Melees Category:'Robots' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:2018